Why people become hooked on anime
by Myuu
Summary: Have fun reading this one.........Anime is sooo addictive ne? ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Just a few reasons why we become hooked on anime.......  
  
Just trying to sum up anime in general. Trying to answer a question I've heard around every so often. What's so great about anime? or Why'd I get hooked on anime? Tip: Show this list to beginners in anime. They outta know what there gettin' into. ^_^   
  
1 The animation rocks! Way more attention to subtle details, shading, and color than a cartoon.  
2 There's something for everyone.......you know, comedy, horror, drama, romance, action, sci-fi......  
3 The minute the theme song starts going it sends shivers down your spine.......certain scenes do that too.  
4 Nothing is every 'normal' about it. Anything can happen.  
5 The guys are waaayyy kawaii.....more than in real life........the girls too in fact.  
6 It makes things personal..........you care if character's live or die.  
7 Actually you care if there upset as well.......  
8 The expressions are so funny........something like this maybe? -_-!!  
9 The chibi's are so cute!   
10 Most main characters are just normal kids in extreme situations.........you can relate to them and there problems.......(most anyway)  
11 Ones made for our age (NOT Hello! Kitty!) don't shy away from...........anything really. Gore, yaoi, yuri, hentai, ai, angst, are all words used frequently in anime stories. This Good?....bad? I'll leave that up to you to decide. ^_~  
12 The eyes.....the hair......really wild. You'll never see that anywhere else outside of Japan. (unless they copied!)  
13 Boring things are made interesting and funny.......like two people walking down the road talking. (Even more interesting if it's a guy and a girl!)  
14 Most parents don't know anything about it....the shows brought over here are really....well no hentai in 'em and have given anime a good reputation.  
  
Warning!  
  
Getting involved in too much anime is a hazard to your sanity. Side effects include: It may cause you to learn a different language. Spend excessive time in front of the T.V or computer and make your family worry about your mental stability, cause you to think about it all the time, dream about it, attempt drawing it, you'll be broke all the time, you daydream a lot, you create stories about it, you sing in Japanese only, and quote lines from it. BE CARE FUL! IT'S ADDICTIVE AND CONTAGIOUS......................... But it's so fun!  
  
Rants  
It's not a cartoon! Cartoons have shallow characters you don't care about at all. The people all have square ugly faces with small boring eyes. Certainly don't appeal to me. Anime doesn't get much credit over here you know? I hope final fantasy the spirits within is going to change peoples outlook on Japanese movies. Some anime is really hentai though..........wish it wasn't. I CERTAINLY HOPE PEOPLE DON'T LIKE IT FOR THAT REASON!!!!!!! Ewwwwwww........  
  
I was bored so I did this.....um ........anime review? It has no point...............but I enjoyed writing it! BWAHHHHAHAHA author is suffering from anime side effects. ^_^ Don't mind me.  



	2. here we go again.......

More......I dunno rants/review/reasons about anime?  
  
...More reasons why we like it  
  
15 The total beautifulness of the animation just makes you cry at certain points. ( thinks about ashitaka dipping the red bowl in the water.) The ripples....so perfect.....wahahaha....T~T  
  
16 Most of it is acceptable with most parents. ^_^  
  
17 The songs are so clear. (hears trowa's doukeshi song, gets a nosebleed, and faints.)  
  
18 It's available free on the 'net (unless you want whole subbed episodes.*sheesh* Don't they know were broke enough already?)  
  
19 The plot actually moves slow enough to let you get to know the characters and stick a few jokes in.  
  
20 The eyes are so clear and expressive. I like the saying the eyes are the window to the soul. (I have a facination with some of the eye types)  
  
Extended Warning  
Oh so you thought the other one was bad huh? Well, the extreme anime fan will.....spend an extended $45 on internet costs,(a sad true story.) continue the series in a daily daydream, pursue an art career or education, can sing all that particular series songs in Japanese and know all english translations, try singing the english translation to the japanese songs tune,(it doesn't work.) play 'name that quote from an anime series' game with other anime friends, write letters of begging for ytv to show a particular series, be frustrated because you haven't had an anime dream for awhile, get told to stop drawing, writing, or being involved in anime related activities during school, dress as certain anime characters in school, tell everyone you know how great it is, get the urge to draw everytime you pick up a pencil to do schoolwork, draw a comic about that series with your friend.....or just you, and start liking one of the anime boys. At this point you .........um......must really enjoy anime! ^_^  
  
Rants an' other stuff  
I don wanna bite the hand that feeds me (*snort*not.) But does ff.net always have to be down? I mean you'd think they fixed it when they said they fixed it. But then you try and read a story or something and it's down. GRRRRR. I'm probably being unfair, but it's so frustrating! An' no offense to you yaoi lovers.....but thats just wrong. (Jus my opinion ok?!) Don't you just luvvvvvv anime music! I love listening to it while typing fanfics! Right now I'm listening to the mokona ondo. (Or mokona march) I feel hyper! Hee hee it sure sets the mood. GRRRRRRRR. Thats right. Napster's been down forever T_T wah. Anime can TOTALLY change your life ne? For the better! You meet lots of great friends who love it too! ..^_^.. You can learn everything from art, Japanese, computer skills, good creative writing, singing and drama! It also boosts your creativity. (Don't ask how just trust me, it does.) Aw, I love it! ^_^ .. ^__^.. .. ^_~.. 


End file.
